Damned Scrambled Egg
by NollyLvn
Summary: Rin helped Shiemi makes a scrambled egg. He doesn't know what calamity yet to come. A one-shot for RinEmi or RinShie, sorry I don't know the ship's name. My first Ao no Exorcist fanfic ever! :3


Ao no Exorcist introduced itself to me when my sister was quietly watching it. At first I was like, 'Meh, still not a compare to Fairy Tail.' But then Rin and Shiemi appeared. The RinEmi (or RinShie, still new indeed, even the ship's name I don't know. Forgive me oh the fandom of AnE.) moment that successfully made me fell in love AnE. And it was on April 5th.

My first AnE fanfic! XD

''

**Scrambled Egg**

''

"Rin?" the soft voice Shiemi Moriyama had is an exception of course. And she had said it in a somewhat shy manner, which made it even more listenable.

Rin Okumura looked up from his comfy enough couch to the mentioned green-eyed herbalist who stood in front of him "What is it?"

"Do you mind to teach me something?" his thirteen months girlfriend asked loudly, blame her courage, okay? She tended to do that when she was nervous.

Rin looked interested, "Sure," he grinned, showing off some neck-breakingly irresistibly perfect canine teeth.

Some people even asked the Blue Exorcist if they were allowed to touch it. Some people. Even _Shiemi _herself had.

_The two of them was currently under the tree, one was laying with his hands folded behind his head, and one was leaning on the tree while hugging her legs. Just like that, they enjoyed each other's company, hoping the time would stop._

_That's when Shiemi's head appeared right above his head, "Rin?"_

_Already used to this gesture, he smiled, or made a mischief smirk, "Don't do that, or our heads will bang again."_

"_Like on the rooftop long ago?" The blonde giggled. She heard a low answer, 'Hey, it was still hurt as hell,' which she assumed was Rin hadn't intended to make it that loud for her to hear. "I didn't had idea that you would get up suddenly! You startled me!"_

_The raven haired half-devil let out a sigh, "We're in this together, weren't we, Shiemi?"_

_The herbalist smiled kindly, a smile which Rin gladly take as a picture then fill his room with it's posters. That is if he had any camera, "Yup."_

_A comfortable silence hung over them. The blonde remembered what she was saying, "Rinnn?"_

"_Yeaaah?"_

_The girl stared at his canine teeth with a curious look, "Can I pull your fangs?"_

"_What!?" The Blue Exorcist got up, shielding his mouth with both hands. Who knew what this seemingly-useless-in-battle-but-you-know-nothing-what-she-had girl could do?_

_Shiemi was disappointed which made a pit in his stomach fall, but her eyes lightened as fast as a rocked, "Then, your tail!? Can I!?"_

"_What the-"_

He sighed again subconsciously.

That was one of the not-so-rare moment where his girl could be cute and scary at the same time. "Then, what do you want to do?"

"To make a scrambled egg!" The blonde exclaimed happily as if nothing mattered except she and her wanna-be delicious scrambled egg.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Scrambled egg?"

"Nice, yummy, and tasty scrambled egg," the herbalist nodded still too eagerly with pinkish puffed cheeks and glittery eyes. She was so into this.

How could he say no? Look at her, those hopeful eyes. She unnecessarily put her puppy eyes, he would accept her request with or without it anyway, putting it only spoiled him more. "Okay!"

"We need eggs, right?" She asked in comprehension, as if it was really hard to figure out. The raven haired boy sweatdropped.

Thank you Mrs. Obvious, you just had to say it out loud.

"Its important to add salt and you can throw some celery and onion if you want," he said while receiving the eggs she handed him. They both had worn aprons by the way.

Shiemi nodded again and again, absorbing every detail that Rin had been telling her for half an hour and answering her random questions. Before the girl finally kicked him out of the big kitchen the dorm had. Rin waited patiently on the previously left seat. He let out a tired sigh for three reasons: first, because he was dead tired from instructing her and stopping her from adding hideous things as cow's shit which she called 'fertilizer'. Second, because the girl had been so stubborn to put the friggin' 'fertilizer' instead of salt. Third, just because!

"Rin, its done!" The blonde shouted from the kitchen, don't worry, he had asked permission from Ukobach which agreed almost immediately after Shiemi hugged and kissed it's head. Also successful in making the Blue Exorcist got jealous of the little demon.

"Cool! Come here so I can try it," oh what mistake had he done, dude.

''

"Don't worry, Shiemi-san, he would be up in a few minutes," Yukio said, assuring the herbalist that her boyfriend was just passed out due to food poisoning.

"What did he eat, Yuki-chan?" she asked still worriedly, looking impatiently at the laying form of Rin. Oh, the irony.

"Something that no human should eat, fortunately Nii-san is half-demon otherwise…" Yukio trailed off, seeing that the continuation of his sentence would give the blonde a massive heart attack.

Shiemi gasped in horror, then a move from Rin's finger averted her attention, "Rin? Are you okay?"

The raven haired boy blinked a few times before giving a grin, "I'm alright." Typical Rin. He never wanted to worry anyone, let alone his girlfriend even if it was inevitable.

"Thank goodness, for a moment, I thought…" Shiemi covered her face in her hands, almost pouring out her tears.

Rin laughed, sitting on his bed, "There's no way I'd lose to a _nice, yummy, and tasty _scrambled egg,"

The spotty-four eyes doctor crooked an eyebrow, "Scrambled egg?"

"More like; Satanic Poison," the Blue Exorcist corrected. "I saw grandma calling me." He turned to the herbalist, "Don't ever try to make it again."

Shiemi was shocked, sure, she was so naïve its almost hurt, "Why?"

"Because," Rin sighed for the nth time this day, "it wasn't a simply nice, yummy, and tasty scrambled egg, alright?"

"_Here you go! It seems so healthy!" Shiemi exclaimed in utter joy, she had no idea that her _healthy _scrambled egg would make even the son of Satan go coma._

Healthy my ass! _Rin screamed inwardly. It smells just devilish, "Did you put any irrational ingredients?"_

_The herbalist frowned, "Of course not." She puffed her blushing cheeks._

_The Blue Exorcist smelled it again, he may or may not regret this decision and laying knocked out after he took a bite of her _nice, yummy, and tasty scrambled egg. _He sighed again, but smiled despite the fact that he'd be poisoning himself, "Do not give this to your mother, okay?"_

"_Why?" as cute as she was, still…_

"_She'd die."_

''

No one is going to read Author's Note anyway but, oh well, its 3:45 am in Indonesia now XD

You know what the funny part is? My sister was the _first _one that showed me AnE, yet she hadn't finished watching it until episode 25th when I had done watching it in one go on April 6th. Well, I actually watched it in a whole night, like, who needs sleep when you have anime?

And I watched the whole ordeal again the next night, that made me didn't sleep for almost 60 hours more or less.

I watch it again and again.

This fandom only had so much fans though Ao no Exorcist is a very great and wonderful anime/manga. You do good, Kazue Kato.

Any people out here, review?

04/10/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
